


Сильные

by Evilfairy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске нужно быть сильным</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сильные

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Сендзю Каори.

Саске нужно быть сильным.   
  
Не потому что им каждый день угрожает опасность. Не больше, чем всем остальным людям на этой безумной планете, в этом вечно куда-то спешащем городе. Нет, не поэтому ему нужно быть сильным. А потому, что он – Саске Учиха  
  
Телевизор начинает барахлить ближе к среде, как раз перед новой серией любимого аниме Сакуры. Она хмурится, кусает губы недовольно, переправляет кабели, подкручивает какие-то левые гайки и пытается настроить подключение. Вроде как получается… получалось. Но она же живет с Саске!   
  
— Я сам, — уверенно произносит он, отбирая у Сакуры отвертку и как бы невзначай толкая ее к креслу. В темных глазах нечитаемое выражение, и Сакура просто соглашается. Сам так сам.   
  
Саске возится весь вечер, раздраженно бурчит себе под нос, но упорно не соглашается принять какую-либо помощь, отбирает у Сакуры телефон, когда она собирается позвонить и вызвать мастера, и выкидывает за диван инструкцию к телевизору. Сакура зевает, но упрямо сидит рядом, дожидаясь, когда Саске уже сдастся и ляжет спать. Но, видимо, в словаре Саске нет слова «сдаваться».   
  
И Сакура, махнув рукой и нежно поцеловав его в щеку, уходит в спальню одна, позволяя Саске возиться хоть до посинения. Потому что Саске нужно быть сильным. Это, как бы забавно ни звучало, его маленькая слабость. А мужчинам надо позволять такие слабости.  
  
Стоя на следующий день в магазине электроники и выслушивая клерка, расписывающего достоинства и недостатки различных телевизоров, Сакура думает, что мастера вызвать было бы дешевле. Саске стоит рядом, мрачно уставившись на ценники, старается принять независимый и неприступный вид, но кончики пальцев слегка подрагивают. От злости на себя самого, от того, что у него не получилось, понимает Сакура и чуть заметно улыбается, останавливая выбор на самой дешевой модели. Другая им, увы, пока не по карману.   
  
Саске молчит, чуть пыхтя, укладывает коробку с телевизором на заднее сидение их небольшой машины. Потом поворачивается к Сакуре и неуверенно замирает, желая что-то сказать, но не находя в себе уверенности для этого.   
  
— Телевизором пользуюсь только я, Саске, — опережает его Сакура, беря ответственность на себя. Она знает, что Саске трудно признавать свои слабости и промахи. Она знает, что ему нужно быть сильным. Потому что он такой мужчина. Потому что он – слишком гордый, чтобы позволить себе быть слабым.   
  
Саске нужно быть сильным. И Сакура позволяет ему это, не споря и все понимая. Все чувствуя и подмечая, веря в него. Однажды он станет сильным.  
  
Саске нужно быть сильным. И для этого Сакуре нужно быть немножечко сильнее. 


End file.
